


Ridiculous

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, College Student Dean, Knotting, M/M, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Jimmy, Past Dean/Other(s), Past Michael/Other(s), Possessive Michael, Size Kink, Top Michael, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The bright green eyes of the Omega he’d been staring at for the better part of four innings looked back at him. “Hey.” The voice was rich and Michael’s eyes darted down to linger on tempting lips before he looked back up.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I should have had this up yesterday but I ended up getting distracted.

The first thing Michael had noticed was the way he laughed. Happiness almost seemed to radiate from the Omega, body shaking with mirth, as he lost himself in it. The laugh, the very sound of it, had his own lips tugging into a smile and his very being seemed warmed by the joy. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever experienced such a feeling.

“He _is_ a pretty one.” Lucifer grinned next to him and Michael released a low growl. “An Omega like that isn’t going to stay unclaimed.” It was impossible to miss the hint of competition in the tone, that Lucifer was pointing out he was just as interested. “I wouldn’t mind bending him over right here and fu—”

“Thought you had an Omega.” Michael leaned back in his seat but never removed his eyes from the Omega in question and forced himself to ignore Lucifer’s vulgar words. “Besides he could be a _Beta_.”

“It isn’t like I couldn’t have two Omegas. It’s common enough and I’ve thought about it recently.” Michael almost snarled at the implication. “And those features? On a  _Beta_?” Lucifer scoffed, “Besides we both heard his friend arguing with him about an  _unmated Omega_  being alone when he was trying to go get food by himself.”

Michael tore his eyes away from the Omega, missing the way green eyes glanced back in his direction in curiosity, before fixing all his attention on his brother. “You’re always trying to get a rise out of me.”

Instead of responding Lucifer shrugged and offered a grin that only had Michael’s scowl deepening. He could just imagine Lucifer fucking that Omega just to spite him.

“Just pointing out the obvious and I have never been one to deny myself something I want. I wouldn’t mind burying myself in that tight body and getting him caught on my knot. Fuck him full until he was nice and round.” Lucifer took a drink and glanced almost disinterestedly at the game, looked at the others in the stands, before returning his attention to Michael. “Besides it isn’t like you’re celibate. I know you’ve brought Omegas and Betas home several times. I’ve seen the number of Omegas you go through during a Rut. Why deny yourself at least a good fuck? He looks like he’d be fun.”

“You’re crude.” Michael muttered and looked down to meet green eyes. He could see a slight quirk of lips and it went straight to his cock. He shifted in his seat and ignored the smug look thrown his way by his brother.

“Gets me what I want.” There was nothing apologetic in the tone and Michael couldn’t stop the fondness that flooded him. Lucifer was nothing if not himself and Michael could admire that about him. It was often times infuriating and sometimes had his teeth on edge but he loved that smug asshole. “Speaking of what I want you should go get me something to drink.” He rattled the empty cup, ice knocking against the sides, and arched his brow even as Michael rolled his eyes.

“Why I go anywhere with you I’ll never know.” Michael got to his feet, grabbed the cup and moved towards the isle so he could start going down the stairs. He didn’t care that he was missing some of the game, he hadn’t cared about going to begin with, as he went to wait in line.

It seemed like seconds after he’d gotten in line that he smelled something absolutely delicious and had Michael shifting slightly where he stood. It came off as a blend of spices, warmth and rich leather that had him turning his head only to lock with bright green eyes.

 _Of course_.

The bright green eyes of the Omega he’d been staring at for the better part of four innings looked back at him. “Hello.” The voice was rich and Michael’s eyes darted down to linger on tempting lips before he looked back up.

“Hi.” It wasn’t eloquent and he mentally cursed himself. This was ridiculous that one Omega would mess him up this much and he’d only said one  _word_. He had fucked his fair share of Omegas and Betas; he should _not_ be reacting like this.

Full lips quirked and he watched as the Omega shifted slightly on his feet. Michael caught a hint of arousal coming from the Omega in front of him. “Have you been staring at me most of the game?” bold and straight to the point.

It was refreshing and he found himself relaxing almost effortlessly. Most Omegas bent over backwards to gain his attention even if it was for a few fucks and knots. This might be something else.

“Good. I would hate for it to have been Benny you were watching.” It was slightly teasing and Michael took half a step forward into Omega’s space, subtly breathing in the Omega’s scent and committing it to memory. He’d never smelt an Omega like this before and he wanted that smell to fill his home. To saturate in every single corner of his house until their scents were completely mixed.

He wanted to claim this Omega. Michael wanted to claim him as his mate. He was more than sure that the gorgeous Omega in front of him would look perfect with his claiming mark and a belly swollen with child.

Michael didn’t even think it through when he spoke next, “What are you doing after the game?”

“Whatever you have in mind.” Slowly the Omega’s smile shifted into something downright cheeky, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Michael Novak.”

Green eyes widened and then Dean’s face was splitting into a wide, delighted grin. “You’re Cas’s brother!” Dean’s entire body relaxed the rest of the way, his face more open with emotion, and Michael was surprised to hear his younger brother’s name before the Omega’s name clicked.

“You’re  _Dean_? My little brother Castiel’s roommate?”

“Yeah. He couldn’t make the game…something with Jimmy?” Dean glanced around him and smirked, “Might want to move up in line.” He nodded towards the empty space between Michael and the person in front of him.

Michael closed the distance and felt the warmth coming off Dean where the Omega was still standing close to him. They continued to speak until they headed back towards the stands, “Did you drive here or did you come with someone?”

Dean paused, “Benny drove us.”

“Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to leave from here?”

“Here.” They parted ways and Michael didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was watching Dean the entire time instead of the game. Lucifer seemed to have given up on teasing him, smelling the Omega on him and smirking, as he watched the game and ignored Michael’s obvious lack of attention.

“Did you hear about Mom wanting to find the twins Alphas?” Lucifer finally spoke up during the seventh inning after idle chatter and comfortable silence between the two of them. “She thinks it will mellow them out. You’ve heard how the two of them have gotten a bit wild since the beginning of the year and it’s only their freshman year in college.”

Michael glanced away from Dean, idly remembered that Dean was Castiel’s roommate, as he focused on Lucifer’s words. Their mother had been threatening to sign contracts for the two of them since they presented at thirteen and it had only gotten worse when their Uncle had seen Castiel caught on the knot of an Alpha decades older in a parked car.

“She always says that.” He shrugged it off, it had been a shock when the twins had turned out to be Omegas instead of Alphas like the two of them, but Lucifer turned to regard him with amusement.

Lucifer smirked, “They’re trying to fuck their way through campus, Michael.” He glanced at the field and focused on Michael again, “We probably didn’t set a good example, bringing Omegas and Betas home where they could hear it but even I didn’t expect them to go quite so wild.”

“Did she actually have someone in mind?”

“A couple different Alphas.” Lucifer leaned back, all the grace and ease of someone who thought themselves superior. “I think she’s gotten very serious about one of them, the one for Cas, but she’s still narrowing it down for Jimmy. Wants to sign contracts with older Alphas who will have more experience with handling an Omega.”

“And school? Are they going to finish college?”

“I’m sure they will.” The tone was dismissive. Michael knew that Lucifer didn’t think Omegas needed an education beyond high school and it was something he didn’t agree with.

Lucifer’s words were not encouraging and Michael wasn’t completely sure on the dismissive comment but he didn’t say anything. An Alpha _would_ calm them down if they had gotten that far out of control and he knew their parents wouldn’t want one or both of them calling home about an unplanned pregnancy.

“Do you know who the Alphas are?”

Lucifer gave him a sly glance that said it all and Michael waited but Lucifer didn’t say anything else for the longest time. He had almost forgotten about the conversation, alternating between watching the game and watching Dean, until Lucifer finally spoke. “Visit Mom. I’m not going to be the only one who has to listen to an hour-long rant about the twins and how she wishes they could have been Betas at the very least.”

“Figures.” Michael scowled when the other team scored a homerun. “ _Asshole_.”

The insult caused Lucifer to release a loud laugh, pleasure and amusement obvious, as the conversation shifted from the twins and turned back to occasional comments about the game they were supposed to be watching.

When the game ended and Dean was waiting for him Michael had to elbow his brother in the side to stop Lucifer from making the comment he had known was going to be made. He took his brother home first, mind set on a nice restaurant he wanted to take Dean to, but they never made it there.

Instead the two of them ended up in the backseat, clothes thrown haphazardly over the seats and bodies pressed close together. They were on a back road that only the occasional car took but Michael didn’t care because he desperately wanted to be buried inside Dean’s cunt.

He focused on the naked Omega pressed against him, legs spread, with the heavy scent of Omega arousal saturating the car. His cock ached with the need to slide inside of Dean even as he pressed fingers deeper.

Dean reached up a hand and tugged on his dark hair, the strands sliding against his fingers, before he let go to grab onto Michael better. Michael’s fingers curled, rubbing against Dean’s prostate, causing a broken moan to escape and Dean’s inner muscles to clench down on him repeatedly.

“ _Fuck…y_ ou smell like  _mate_.” Dean breathed as he shoved his face against Michael’s neck, breathing in, as his body responded to the skillful fingers moving inside him. “Do you have any idea how crazy you were driving me in that stupid line?” his voice was rough and Michael couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

He knew how good he smelled, knew it, but knowing that it was driving Dean just as crazy as Dean’s scent was driving him was relieving.

“Do you have any idea how uncomfortable knotting you in this car is going to be for you?” it was teasing but the statement didn’t stop him from pressing his fingers against Dean’s prostate once more until he pulled a broken howl from the Omega and Dean tried taking his fingers deeper.

Michael could feel Dean clenching around him, the way the Omega was trying his hardest to sink down onto his fingers, as he shuddered and keened. “I’ve been knotted in more uncomfortable positions.” Dean breathed. Michael wasn’t surprised but he still couldn’t hold back a growl at the very thought.

Nothing got to an Alpha quicker than knowing some other Alpha had gotten there first even if it was only a fuck. Michael could tell that Dean barely managed to hold back a slight smirk as he was turned, pressed against the seat, before Michael moved up behind him.

Warmth radiated off both of them in waves, the inside of the car smelled strongly of arousal and Omega slick, as Michael guided his cock inside Dean’s soaked cunt. “ _Mine_.” The possessive word was rumbled against Dean’s naked body. Michael could feel how the Omega shifted himself as best he could for a better position to present but the press was slow and from the stories Michael had heard from Castiel Dean was never one to hold back.

He tried not to think about those stories especially when he was the Alpha currently with Dean.

“Don’t know about that.” There wasn’t a question that Dean knew he was pressing his luck but he wanted it and Michael could tell by his scent as it going ended up thickening in the air. Michael could always tell when an Omega was pushing him, wanting him to lose control and it had stopped surprising him. He knew that Dean wanted to feel him completely let go, that the instinctive Omega part of Dean wanted to be forced into submission, so he could know this Alpha was strong enough to have him. It was a song and dance Michael knew well by this point. “I was bouncing on a knot just last night.” That was the final straw as Michael bottomed out with a snarl, fingers digging into Dean’s hips before he was slamming himself inside Dean over and over and over again.

Michael wanted to erase the claim another Alpha had made on Dean’s body, locked inside Dean’s warm cunt, less than twenty-four hours ago. The possessive part of him hated Dean’s words and the truth in them.

His rapid, hard thrusts pulled out gasps and moans. Dean’s body was producing enough slick that the wet sound of him fucking through it was mixing with the sound of Michael’s balls slapping against Dean’s ass with each powerful thrust. “My Omega.” There was nothing but possessive instincts, the need to claim and own, driving Michael as he lost himself to the Alpha instincts he often tried to control.

Another Alpha had been inside  _his Omega_  just last night and that was unacceptable. The fact that Dean had been mounted and knotted, fucked full, was almost unbearable and Michael wanted to erase that claim.

He could feel the way Dean clenched around him, hot and wet, as he kept up the quick rhythm repeatedly burying himself in Dean’s cunt as he moved closer and closer to his knot. He growled lowly and enjoyed the way Dean’s body responded to him, going pliant and soft, while Michael fucked him.

The Omega under him pushed back into Michael’s thrusts, shifted himself into a better position, as Michael’s knot tugged at his rim. It popped in and out of Dean, dragging him closer and closer to his orgasm, until Michael was rutting against him and snarling lowly. Michael worked himself forward in rough, greedy thrusts until his knot swelled and caught in Dean’s cunt, locking them together, before Michael surged forward to bite into the back of Dean’s neck to break his bonding gland.

Skin broke and Dean went completely pliant in Michael’s hold even while his small Omega cock jerked with his release, spilling onto the seat under him, and Michael groaned against Dean’s neck when he felt the Omega tighten down even more around his knot.

Warm, tight inner muscles set about greedily milking his knot as Michael’s cock emptied inside of Dean’s warm cunt. Dean moaned lowly as he was pressed down into the seat while Michael’s tongue lapped against the claiming mark until a pleased sound escaped Michael.

“ _Mine_.”

The possessive claim had a rough laugh escaping Dean while he listened to their breathing and Michael focused on the link binding them together as mates. He could already scent how his scent had mixed with Dean’s; another way for Alphas to know Dean had been claimed.

“Possessive bastard.” There was a smile in his voice as Michael’s fingers gripped him and Michael nuzzled against his mark as he ground himself against Dean, moaning in pleasure as he orgasmed again and his cock continued to coat Dean’s insides with his release. “Next time you’re fucking me in a more comfortable position.” Michael shifted them, knot tugging against Dean’s rim, until they were settled.

“Is that more comfortable?”

Michael didn’t doubt that Dean had smirked even as he pushed back against Michael’s knot and his inner muscles continued to squeeze down while another load spilled into him. A few seconds passed before he answered. “A little better.” Michael reached around and teased Dean’s soft little cock, teasing the head, until a whimper escaped Dean and his muscles clenched even tighter.

“Don’t worry.” Michael spoke, voice lower, as he continued to tease Dean’s cock even as he relished how each touch had Dean going even tighter. “I have a bed and all night.”

“Promises.” Dean managed as Michael pressed them closer together, as best he could on the seat.

“You’ll be saying something different once I get you home.” Michael could feel the Omega completely relaxed in his hold and couldn’t help the smug Alpha reaction of having claimed such an Omega for his own.

After claiming Dean he would have more than just a night to enjoy this particular Omega. He’d been holding off on claiming an Omega, wanting to focus on the family business, but Dean had driven him to claim on a primal level he hadn’t expected.

His hand moved from Dean’s spent cock to stroke against the soft skin of Dean’s stomach. He could already imagine it swelling with child, round and perfect, once he’d successfully bred Dean.

Michael’s fingers idly stroked the soft skin and wondered how he was going to break the news to Castiel that he’d claimed his roommate.

He ground himself up against Dean’s plump ass, listening to Dean’s hitching moan, while he allowed himself to thoroughly enjoy the scent of his new Omega and the feeling of Dean wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one! I know quite a few of you asked for more Michael/Dean when I did that ship poll.


End file.
